Bad Medicine Riley POV
by Swirley98756
Summary: Okay so this takes place in Bad Medicine, Riley‘s POV. Enjoy! Rated T becuase...i dunno why : SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8X10


**RILEYxxPETER**

**Okay so this takes place in Bad Medicine, Riley's POV. Of course I changed some of the words around here and there, and added stuff that never happened, but in the end Riley and Peter do end up together. I got lazy so I didn't do the whole episode, and it get's off track towards the middle of the episode. Again I say, 'not good at summaries.' Now please enjoy J.**

****SPOILERS****

**___________________________________**

My ears were filled with shouts and roars once we were on the team bus. We had just won one of the biggest football games of the season and it was all thanks to me. Riley Stavros.

"You did really good Riley," some cheerleaders flirted.

"Amazing tackles brah," Derek patted me on the back.

"Sweet passes," Sav cheered. I smirked and said to all of them, "Eh, it was no big deal." And it actually wasn't. It would have been before, but thanks to some steroids, now I've got loads of muscle and can practically do anything.

"Dude, it was perfect. If it wasn't for you, we would have our asses kicked!" Bruce yelled. More noise came from the bus. There were more compliments and cheers, and then the moment Degrassi High came into view everyone pulled down their windows and roared out to the entire school, which already was waiting outside for us. _Time for my entrance,_ I thought to myself. The bus doors opened and I jumped out with my arms opened and shining in my blue and gold football uniform and yelled, "Panthers rule!" This caused more cheers from the students outside. Jane hopped off next and exclaimed, "You hatched out over 150 rushing yards!" Then Danny passed by and yelled, "You owned that game! That second touchdown? Magic!"

"We owned them above time!" I laughed. Third Anya came up to me and flirted, "You looked _amazing_ out there." Derek came over when Anya left and mocked, "'_So amazing-_'" I pushed him away and chuckled. Shep, who I don't really think of as a principal, but more like an overly excited coach, gave me a high five and like I was one of his 'brothers' and cheered, "Alright! Yeah! Okay everyone; let's give it up for the player of the game! Riley Stavros!" he bellowed. I smirked again and held up a hand towards everyone as they all cheered and whistled.

"Good game coach," I said.

"_Great_ game," he corrected, "You've really improved this year buddy!"

"Well, I've been training hard." I replied. Meaning 'I've been taking lots of steroids.'

"You're improvement shows, keep it up." he complimented.

"Thanks coach!" I smiled. Then he said something that practically made my heart stop, "To bad you didn't have a girl to celebrate with huh?" I hesitated for a moment before replying, "Yeah…I've got girls….Just don't know which one to choose."

"Looks like Derek's single! Match made in heaven brother!" He joked. Aah, he doesn't know how ironic that is, but I just laugh and playfully pushed him. Shep holds out the game ball and hands it to me and says, "Here, keep it."

"Thanks,"

"Good game." he holds up a fist and walks away. I smile as he walks away and dodges Derek's play tackle, but then something he said really hit me: _to bad you don't have a girl to celebrate with._ I look around at some happy couples. First Peter and Mia. My heart aches when I see them share a little kiss, and also when I see Peter's amazing smile appear on his face. Jealousy is a crazy and hurtful thing. Then I see Bruce and some cheerleader 'dancing' with each other. Of course there's no jealousy there, but I still felt a stab of pain in my heart. Finally I was able to tear my eyes away once I saw Spinner and Jane share a romantic hug. I'm lonely. Really lonely, and I've realized that bunch of times. And it's all thanks to Peter. If I'd never met him then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess, but here I am confused as hell and lonely. I just wish I could stop thinking of Peter in a romantic way. That's mostly one of the reasons I'm taking steroids in the first place, it's so I can keep up my manly image. Also, if you couldn't tell before, it's helping me with my football skills.

"Dude, Mia told me about all the touchdowns you made. That sounded awesome! Wish I was there to help cheer you on." a familiar voice broke me out of my train of thought.

"Peter," I said. Great. Just what I needed right now.

"Hey, so you really made seven touchdowns? Dude. I wish I could make _one_." he chuckled, his cute little laugh….

Agh! God. Pull your self together Riley.

"Ay, just keep trying, man. Perfect practice makes perfect." he rolled his eyes at me and walked away towards Mia. I couldn't help but watch him walk, I tried to look away, but man, if you were to see him when he was walking, and you wouldn't be able to tear your eyes away.

___________________________________

At the end of the day I got into my car and drove the 10 minutes to get home. I climbed up the creaky wooden steps and opened the squeaky screen door.

"Hello?" I called once I was inside. No answer. I walk into my tiny kitchen and see a piece of pink paper. I pick it up and read:

Riley,

I'm going to be gone till midnight, I've gone out with John Andrew. I'll know when he get's here. See you tonight.

-Ally

Well, there you have it. My mom doesn't love me enough to write "love" or even to put down "Mom" Plus she can't even remember the guy's name that's taking her out. Maybe this is how my life's gotten messed up. I sigh and walk down the hallway to my little room and sit down on my stiff bed. I look down at my muscles and feel as if they've been reducing in size. Immediately I grab my bottle of steroids, which I need to remind myself to get more of since I'm running out, and a glass of water and take the pills. I feel great almost instantly, but like always, my eyes lids start to droop and I feel tired, so I lay down and let sleep take over me….

"Dude. What are you doing?!" Peter exclaims and pushes me away. I look at his face which is filled with surprise and disgust. God. How did it end like this? First we're just playing Wii Boxing and then all of a sudden I kiss him. Shit.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I say softly. It's quiet for a moment until I hear Peter say, "Don't." I look up confused and then I suddenly feel Peter's hand on my lower back pull me closer to him and his mouth covering mine. It's amazing. I automatically put both hands on each side of Peter's cheek while his arms are wrapped around my waist. Peter's tongue skims my bottom lip asking for access and also causing me to tremble, but I grant him access and open my mouth to let him slip in and explore my mouth. We both battled for the lead role in this kiss, but Peter soon won and decided to push me onto his couch. He's lying on top of me feeling me up. His hands travel from my neck to my hips. One of his hands slips under my thin fabric t-shirt, the other cradling my neck, and his mouth is on the hollow of my throat and he's sucking like a mad man. The hand under my shirt goes to my jeans and right before he unbuttons them…

I wake up.

This has been happening to me for the past month now. And I don't think you know how much I really want this dream to come true. But it never will, seeing as Peter likes Mia, more importantly, 'girls'.

"Aah, shit." I mutter softly. I need to find someone to take Peter's place or something. I try to think of a good girl…or maybe a guy. No. I need a _girl_. I roughly roll onto my side and sigh, tightly closing my eyes waiting for sleep to come again.

_____________________________________

Next morning after first block, I sneak off into an abandoned class room and take out my computer. Once loaded I type in a website to buy some more of my pills. I'm trying to get the order form done when I hear a sexy voice say, "What are you ordering, tanning oil?" I look up seeing its Peter and quickly turn the laptop away from him, and stretch.

"Um, nothing." I say casually.

"Didn't look like 'nothing'." Peter said, not falling for it. I looked at him for a second and thought, "_Ah hell, why not tell him?_" I quickly made sure no one was behind him and ask, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Nah, I swear." he says and pulls up a chair to sit next to me. When he sits his knee accidentally bumps into mine and I involuntarily shiver.

"Sorry," he mumbles. Changing the subject I say, "I've been taking these pills"

"What, for like prescription?" Peter wonders.

"No, their performance enhancers. They help you build muscle like crazy fast." I finish by flexing my arm like a dork. Peter's eyes.

"So, steroids?" he asks.

"Kind of," I reply, "they're same professional athletes use." Peter thought for a second and then said, "Yea, but don't they give you like boobs and make you all paranoid and stuff?" he chuckled. My heart kind of skips a beat when I realize that he was looking out for me. I laugh in response and say, "No man. All they do is improve my game. It's all good."

"Whatever you say. I've just seen some guys that have taken steroids and then when they see you talking to someone all you think is them laughing at you, or talking about you. So just be careful man, 'kay?"

"Got it." I say and continue typing away on the keyboard.

"Dude, I'm serious," Peter grabs my hand to stop me from all the typing and then my heart started beating rapidly and my breath came out faster. Plus, my skin was heating up and getting all sweaty. "Just be careful, I really don't want to see anything happen to you. You're a good guy, and…well, point is, I just don't want you to get hurt okay?" I stare into his eyes, and for a second I really though I saw something. Except then a janitor knocked on the door and yelled, "Get out! You're not supposed to be in there!"

"See you," Peter says and quickly walks out. I make it look like I'm about to get up, but as soon as he leaves I just sit back down and start looking at the pills I could buy. I decided to skip second block and stay in the classroom. After a while I went to check Flicker for any updates, when a message appeared. Soccerstud_1717.…Nick. **(A/N: okay, I know that his name never really appeared, but I just made it up. So now riley's 'boyfriend' is called Nick.)**

Soccerstud_1717: hey riley. nice new pic

I smirk and look at the picture of me with no shirt on and flexing both arms.

rileystavros: thx.

Soccerstud_1717: so when are we gonna hang out??

I think for a moment and then type:

rileystavros: haven't seen you since camp…3 years ago? Still short and skinny?

He then sends me a link and I lift an eyebrow out of curiosity and click it. A picture comes up with a hot, muscular guy with no shirt on, holding a soccer ball above his head. My heart quickens a little bit. I type, 'not so short and skinny anymore" and hesitate to send it, but then click the button. The bell rings and I almost jump. "_Just the bell for the end of second block Riley, calm down."_

Soccerstud_1717: you look good too. judging by your pic

I smirk but then I sense someone was watching me and quickly shut the laptop and look up to see Anya, the pretty cheerleader, staring at me. Once I look up at her she looks away like she wasn't really looking at me and starts to walk away. I have a thought suddenly spring into mind, shut my laptop, and jump up from my chair.

"Hey Anya!" I call after running up to her.

"The star Panther." she smirks, "Everyone's still talking about how you played yesterday."

"And you too," I said, "You're cheering and stuff? It was…loud." _'Wow Riley, nice compliment,' _I thought to myself.

"Thanks," she said almost like a question.

"By loud I mean good." I quickly cover. She stops and turns to me, "Well, it's easy being on the Power Squad when you have something worth cheering for." I smile slightly.

"Umm, I was thinking…" I said a little bit awkwardly, "Want to go grab a coffee at The Dot, later…together…after school?"

"I made plans," she said. '_Damn it, now I'm going to have to go girl hunting,'_ I thought disappointedly. She took my disappointment for something else and said quickly, "But I can cancel." she smiled and said before walking away, "See you later." I smiled too and walked towards the workout room. Bruce, Derek, and Sav were in there doing weights and pull ups. I smirked at how Derek was pathetically trying to pull him self up and how Sav's face was all red from breathing hard. I picked up four sets of 15 and started lifting them in each hand like it was no big deal.

"Four sets of 15. Nothing to it." I said after a couple of minutes.

"Man dude, what have you been _eating_?" Derek asked, "And can I have some?" of course I wasn't going to tell him about all the steroids, I'd probably get kicked off the team.

"Nothing to do with food." I replied. Which was the truth. Steroids weren't food, they were pills.

"Lifting double of what you started this year? That's whack." Bruce said with disbelief.

"Yeah, what's your secret?" Derek wondered, still trying to do more push ups. Jeez, why can't he just let go of it? I rolled my eyes, set the weights down, and went over to Derek to say, "My secret, is action." I tell him and he stops his push ups, "Like hookin' up with hot cheerleaders like Anya."

"Alright man!" he says and high fives me. I smirk around when I hear some cheers and hoots, but stop when I see Sav's face look in pain.

"What? Need a spot?" I ask. He puts the weight back, get's up, and says, "No I don't," he pauses, "and a general rule for all guys is that you don't hook up with your team mate's ex."

"Well, I couldn't help it. She seemed to like me." I know that, that was a little harsh, but:

1. I need to keep building up my man image

And 2. Sav was starting to annoy me.

He shakes his head and states, "That's weak man. Dudes don't do that." What. So now he's saying I'm not a dude? That just got me angry. I stand up to him and snarl, "Still got something to say?" he backs off a little and I say, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Sav then shakes his head and walks over to Derek while I take his spot and start lifting weights like mad.

____________________________________

I met up with Anya after school and we started talking about school and teachers.

"I just don't get science," I said laughing.

"What don't you get?" she whined, but smiled.

"Everything!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh," she fake sighed and then gave me another smile. We walked up to The Dot and sat down outside waiting for a waitress or waiter to come and take out orders.

"So is there anything else you want to talk about? Or do?" I ask her. She puts a finger on her chin and starts thinking for a little bit. I take this time to really look her over. Her reddish hair looked a lot brighter in the sun and resting against her fair skin. She was beautiful, but I just couldn't feel a spark or anything, not like with --

"I got it!" she exclaimed and breaking me from my train of thought. "There's this game I like playing, it's a 'What would you be?' game." She explained.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Come on! It's fun. I'll start first. Now, if you could be any type of bread, what would you be? I know I would be…a pop tart." she giggled.

"A pop tart?" I echoed laughing, "Does that even count?" She giggled more and said something from the top of my head, "You're so cute when you laugh." that made her blush a little. Then I heard a snobby voice say, "Can I get you a block of cheese for your huge meat head?" Holly J. I roll my eyes and look up at her saying, "It's a compliment. You've probably never one before." I smirked. Anger flashed in her eyes and she snapped, "Okay so that's a strawberry milkshake for Anya and a brain for Riley. Anything else? Good." and walked away. Then I heard Anya say something I really wish she wouldn't say, "Peter, Mia! Over here!" I put my head in my hand. _Great. _Just what I needed. Once the other couple was over Anya said cheerfully, "We were just talking about what kind of bread we would be. I'd be pop tart, don't know about Riley though." she and Mia giggled.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, get me what I usually get?" she asked Peter.

"Yeah, sure." he said spacey and was staring at me.

"Oh wait for me." Anya called and got up leaving me and Peter alone with each other. Fantastic. There was a moment of awkward silence before Peter finally said, "So steroids make you buff and straight?" I wish.

"I'm just on a date with Anya, and I really like her." I lied.

"You sure? Remember-" Peter started.

"Forget it." Wish _I _could.

"It's kind of hard to forget. You tried to kiss me." he finished. First of all, I didn't "try" to kiss him. There was definitely some lip contact, and second, I'm happy that he hasn't forgotten about the kiss yet.

"It was a weird mistake. It's done now." I lied some more.

"Are you sure? You could be confused or-" I cut him off again saying, "Just forget it!" And I'm not confused. I'm an in the closet gay who's practically in love with a straight guy who I have no chance with. Peter stared at me for a second and then his eyes lit up for a second. He looked around and seemed satisfied. I burrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"You really don't want to talk about it?" he asked leaning on the table closer to me with both arms, so his face was about and inch or two away. My eyes widen and I can feel my breath quicken."Look Riley. I think you should talk to me. Plus you should stop lying to Anya. She may get hurt. So Riley, will you please just talk to me?" he finished softly and pushed his leg up against mine. I swallow loudly and I'm literally just about to spill everything. How much I like him, how confused I am, about me being gay, but once I'm about to open my mouth Mia and Anya come back giggling and playing with their hair. Peter immediately leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, though he still kept his leg on mine.

"Did you order for me yet Peter?" Mia asked.

"No, no one came by yet." he replied. Then right on cue, Holly J came out and practically slammed the milkshake in front of Anya.

"Er, Holly J?" Mia asked.

"What?" she said harshly.

"Could I please have a vanilla milkshake?"

"Whatever." she said and turned on her heel sharply to go get the drink.

"Someone's a little angry. Riley do you know what's up?" Mia asked me. "Riley?"

"Huh? Oh, I stood up for Anya and I guess I said something and she got mad." I'd had trouble answering before because Peter unconsciously started to rub his knee side to side on mine. I don't think he even realized he was doing it because he calmly looked over to me and asked, "Dude, you okay? Your face is getting a little red."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then I felt more pressure from Peter's leg against mine and I sucked in a quiet breath and said, "Actually, I'm feeling a little under the weather so…I think I'm going to get going." I hear a car honk and Anya looks over. "Oh! That's my Mom, hey Mia you want to come over?"

"I actually was going to go somewhere with Peter, sorry. Oh shoot. I never got my drink." Mia remembered.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling you were never really going to get it." Anya laughed.

"Yeah, probably not." Once the two girls and Peter got up I asked Anya, "So we still on for tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Bye!"

"Bye Riley." Mia said while walking over to Peter's car.

"Bye." Peter said and looked at me for a little bit before turning around and following his girlfriend. Once everyone was out of sight I let out a big breath and put my head in my hands. Wow. Could one's life really get this confusing? I then felt my phone vibrate and I took it out seeing I had a text message.

Soccerstud_1717: what you up too? meet for run?

I thought for a second before replying, "sure. meet me in the Degrassi woods." I drove home and quickly changed into some running gear. Dark blue sweat suit with the hood up, a white shirt underneath, and a hat on under the hood. I started running towards the woods and then I started to really think. I'm going running with a guy that I'm sort of attracted to. He's going to get hot and sweaty and may even take his shirt off. What if he tries something. I'd want him to, but how would I turn up after? I slow down and tie my shoe at a tree. I look up for a minute and see Nick. He's standing by a tree and man is he looking hot. He looks over at me and I turn my head down scared.

"Riley?" ah shit. He's got a sexy voice _and_ he's seen me.

"Riley over here!" he calls. I look up and he's starting to walk over to me, but then quickly thinking, I run. I ran all the way to Degrassi and hide behind the stairs, into the short little room. I stay in there for about 30 minutes until I finally think it's safe. I walk outside and run back to my home. I check my phone and see there are about 3 messages from Nick. I'll just have to explain later. I run to my bed, take more pills, and go to sleep wishing that my life would just go back to normal.

___________________________________

Next day at school I feel jumpy and like everyone's staring at me. I walk into first block and look to see Peter, Mia, and Anya talking and laughing. Probably about me. My anger starts to flair up but when the bell rings and everyone shuts up, I calm down.

"Okay class, we're going to start our reading reports, Riley? Would you like to go first?" the teacher asked. _Yeah, put me up there so everyone can laugh at me_, I think."Sure." I say and get up. I start to hear snickering, but I just let it go a start on my project. While I'm talking I'm looking around and see Peter and some other people laughing and sneering. I start to get angrier and when I here another sneer I take a chalk eraser and chuck it at Peter's head.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaims.

"Riley!" the teacher says.

"What?! They were laughing at me!" I say and point at Peter and his friends.

"No we weren't! We were just talking about a funny show on T.V!" Peter says. _Liar_.

"Riley, why don't you go sit down and just do your project next class." the teacher states.

"Yes ma'am." I sit down for the rest of the block with Peter just staring at me and then finally the bell rings and I jump out of my seat heading for the door. When I'm in the hallway, I feel a hand touch my shoulder and Peter say, "Dude! Throwing an eraser at my head? Not cool man! I wasn't even laughing at you! Dude you got roid rage."

"Don't know what you're talking about." I say with no emotion walking faster in front of him.

"Look I looked this up on the internet and I found out it stunts your growth and hurts your liver, and look you already-" he puts his hand on my shoulder and I swing around to face him, seeing fear in his eyes and say quietly and deadly, "Leave me alone. It's my body and I'll do what I want with it." I was too angry to even care that he was looking out for me, or even the tingle that spread through me when he touched my shoulder. I walked away from him and went to my next class.

When school was over I went to go pick Anya up and we went to the park for a picnic where all we did was talk and laugh. A cute brown dog came wagging buy and we both played with it for a while. Towards the end after all the talking and eating, I put my jacket on her, and while my arms were still around her, we slowly leant in and out lips touched…for about a second. Once we were in contact it felt so weird, and so random that we both suddenly pulled back and blushed.

"Uh, I've got to get home." Anya says quickly.

"Yeah, I've gotta be somewhere too." I tell her. _Wow, this relationship didn't last long._

"See you Riley," Anya waves, gathers her stuff and runs out of the park without one glance back. I sigh and feel my phone vibrate again. I pull it out and see that it's from Nick.

Soccerstud_1717: hey, Degrassi woods?

I quickly reply yes and go to get my disguise thing on. You know, the sweats, and the hat. I run to the woods and see Nick standing there in a nice fitting shirt that showed off his muscles. I took a deep breath and ran up to him. He sees me and smirks, "Not running away this time?" he walks up closer and I see he's a little shorter than I am, "You look the same…minus the braces…and baby fat."

"I don't even know why I'm here." I say. Cause I actually don't. I'm scared and confused so I don't really know what I want right now.

"What, you didn't come to apologize for toilet papering my cabin?" we bother laugh at the inside joke.

"It's good to see you again," I say with a smile.

"Yeah…you too." he looks at my lips and I suddenly feel defensive again.

"I should go." I say quickly.

"Look Riley waits, okay? I was just as nervous my first time…with a guy." we were slowly backing up until my back hit a tree, "but if you just relax," he puts his hand on my cheek and slowly leans in, "I promise you everything's going to be just fine alright?" he finishes in a soft voice. I gasp when I feel his lips on my jaw bone and traveling down to my neck. Pretty soon his mouth is on mine and his tongue is in my mouth. My arms still hanging limply by my sides, while his are traveling through my short hair, under my thin shirt, and around my waist. I start to feel something hard against my thigh, and realize it's coming from Nick. My eyes widen and I don't know if I should feel frightened or turned on. I can soon feel warmth rushing through my body, and going to a special part…I pull away fast and say, "I'm not ready for this Nick. I'm sorry." and run before he can say anything. I ran all the way to Degrassi, again, and, once again, ran into the little small room under the stairs. Once I'm inside I hear somebody call me, "Riley?"

"AGH!" I yell and then turn around and find that I'm face-to-face with none other than Peter Stone. And when I say face-to-face, I mean his face and body is like one or two inches away from mine.

"Peter! What the hell are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm just hear because I'm trying to find something I accidentally dropped. Can't find it though." He looks around, sighs, and I can feel his warm breath brush against my face and I almost moan, but stop myself. "How about you?" I look up at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh.." I had to think of a quickly, "I'm here cause…" _Aah. Might as well. Already going to hell one day._

"I'm here because I'm scared of going somewhere with this guy named Nick because he's gay like me, and I'm attracted to him." I spill out fast.

"Finally!" Peter said throwing his hands up.

"What?"

"You finally admitted about you being gay. I mean I always knew it, especially at The Dot. I had to flirt with you a little, but it got a little out of you. I mean when I leaned forward your eyes dilated so much. Plus when I pushed my leg on yours? You could barely concentrate. I didn't want to ruin the whole thing for you and Anya so I had to work fast." Peter finished. Once he said that, I actually started to get a little mad.

"If you knew so much why did you keep your leg on mine if you knew what it was doing to me? Even when Anya was back. Plus you stated to move your knee against me." I finished, my voice kind of getting higher.

"I didn't move my knee on yours." Peter said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes you did! And it was right in front of Mia and Anya. I actually don't think you know how much you were to doing to me when you were 'flirting' with me." I said sourly. Peter looked at me for a second.

"You're saying that when I touch you, you have an urge to…?" he trailed off not really sure of what he was trying to say.

"Yes. I have an urge to hold you. Touch _you_ and kiss you. There are so many other guys, and you're probably the only one who can really make me feel think way." Peter's eyebrows furrowed even further, and his forehead creased even more.

"Ah screw it!" he said and put his hand on the back of my neck pulling me forward till the small space between us was closed and his lips were on mine. My eyes widen and suddenly I begin to think that I may be dreaming and that any moment, I was going to wake up and find myself in my bed, or somewhere near Nick. I waited and waited, but while I was waiting Peter was getting busy. He was sucking my neck, biting my earlobe, pushing my shirt up…man he was really getting into it.

"Riley?" he asked against my neck when I still wasn't giving any response.

"I'm waiting to wake up and find my self in my bed." I say in a small voice.

"Well, I know I'm not dreaming, because whenever I dream about this, it's always in New York for some reason."

"Well-…wait a minute." I say with a smirk crossing my face. Peter brings his head up from my neck, but still keeps his hands under my shirt, and asks, "What?"

"You've been dreaming about this." I said simply. Peter's eyes widened and he started to ramble, "N-n…I didn't really…Maybe I-I was…I mean….come one!"

"How long?" I asked.

"Since you kissed me." he answers quietly. I smile and say, "So care showing me what you've dreament about?" Peter smirked sexily and then went back to having his tongue in my mouth and pretty soon shirts were disposed of and soon after that so were some jeans…

**Okay! Ugh…didn't like the ending. Tired. like 2AM. I'm sorry but I just HAD to write something about Peter and Riley. There's like NO fan fiction about them. But don't worry. I'll be working on "Craig is Back" soon okay? ****J (SORRY IF THERE ARE MANY MISTAKES!!)**

**Kay! ! MWAH! :-* R&&R**

**~Swirley!**


End file.
